


sunburn

by cyaneyed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Summer, Wincest - Freeform, the author recognises the frequent occurence of dangling participles but doesnt care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaneyed/pseuds/cyaneyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to tell if the slight ache is from the sun’s leftover fire or just Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunburn

The chatter of cicadas builds outside, trailing on the warm breeze that drifts through the open windows of the Impala. 

Sam's skin is saturated by the sun, red and raw under the rasp of coarse fabric. He can feel the feverish heat reflected deep in Dean's skin, soaking through his edges, spreading at his touch. 

Dean mouths at his neck, tracing attentively over the dips and curves, drawing off his discomfort.  
Sam lets his head fall back, thoughts spilling lazily into one another, a delicate happiness stealing under his skin.

His burning shoulders stick to the hot seat underneath, the intimately familiar scent of sunbaked leather lingering close and heavy.  
He threads gentle fingers through Dean's hair, imagines he can feel the heaviness of thought under his fingertips. He tugs the ends lightened by summer, gentle.  
A smile catches on his brother’s lips, crystallises in a warm impression of safety.

He touches his lips to Dean’s jawline; soft absolutions laid on the sandy dusting of hair there. He tilts his face up with a suggestion from his fingertips, meets gleaming eyes flecked with gold.

He kisses him, his lips dry and cracked, tastes the faint confession there.  
Their touch is a recitation dense with familiarity, natural as habit.

He lets out a small cracked sigh, content and warm. Dean’s lips answer in a curl, his cheeked flushed and rosy, starred with golden freckles.

 

They’re parked in the motel’s shade; dappled spots of the dying sun teasing at shadows that slide in around them. The breeze that clings to their skin is thick with the balmy tones of summer dusk.

Sam shivers, fire chasing where Dean's just licked across his collarbone.  
Dean's hands come up automatically; drawn as if attached to Sam's reactions, skim over the angles of his chest, tracing abstract patterns of comfort. His palms are rough, contrasting pleasantly with the bare suggestions of breath that skim over his lips.  
The warmth spreads from Dean under his skin, burning into his bones.  
Sam pulls back for breath and Dean beams at him, pure pinks flushed gleaming red that send him reeling. 

The dip of his exhale catches on the edge of Dean's, reassurance echoing in tandem, and Dean slides a thumb over his cheek, easy.

He presses his face into the dip of his neck, feels the heat emanating from his chest. Breathes soft and slow, fingertips tracing idly where skin meets weathered blue waistband.  
He sinks deeper into him, consumed. One thought blooms after another, edges melting until they blend together.  
He has always shone for him.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are always welcome _(:3 」∠)_


End file.
